l'aventure de Saïx
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Quand Demyx a peur de se faire agresser par tout les membre de l'O. XIII, il prend comme garde du corps SaÏx. Mais il a un problème... Animal. Xigbar et Xemnas décident donc de trouver une solution...


**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoila encore avec une adaptation d'un comic de Lady Chimera ! (enfin, adaptation)**

**Saïx : Tu dois me détester pour montrer ça a tout le monde…**

**Demyx : Elle m'as déjà fait le coup cette sa… *BOIIIIIING***

**Je confirme, les poêles à frire de « Raiponce » sont des armes redoutables !**

**Xemnas : j'apparais ? J'apparais ?**

**Bien sur mon Xemnichou d'amûûûûr !**

**Xemnas : quelle grosse folle …**

**Disclaimer**

**Comme d'hab', les persos sont pas à moi, l'histoire non plus, je ne fais qu'adapter !**

**Allez, go !**

L'aventure de Saïx

Xemnas se préoccupait de choses et d'autres a propos de l'Organisation. Il se leva et commença a marcher de long en large…

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas un jeune membre, nommé Demyx, entrer dans la chambre.

Demyx *chuchotant genre j'aimerais que personne ne nous entende » : Supérieur, Supérieur ?!

Xemnas *crevé* : Mmh, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, Dem- *surpris* NUMERO IX ?!

Demyx était torse nu et lui tirait la langue, tout en se tapant une partie que la pudeur m'interdit de nommer… *lecteurs : aah fais pas ta prude !* bon ok il tapait allègrement ses fesses, sans remarquer qu'il choquait son Supérieur. *C'est un cas ce mec des fois –''''*

Mais Xemnas décida de jouer le jeu et de faire peur a Demyx, car il savait qu'il y en avais qui par contre aimerait bien avoir le petit blond punk en train de se fesser *bande de pervers*.

Xemnas *machiavélique* : OH MON CHER…, Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec…

*bruit de tape sur les fesses qui s'intensifie*

Xemnas *marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante* : … **LE CUL DE DEMYX TOUT NU ? ***très discret*

Soudain, de nulle part, surgit Xigbar !

Xigbar : LE QUOI DE DEMYX ?!

Et Luxord, sortant d'une faille de temps crée par son pouvoir et levant le pouce en rougissant !

Luxord : Comment ne pas aimer ! :3

Xemnas ria sous cape tandis que Demyx se rhabillant, décida de prendre un garde du corps.

Il choisit Saïx, car ce dernier se transformais en chiot quand le blond était dans les parages…

La nuit suivant cette scène mémorable…

Demx dormait tranquillement dans les bras de Saïx, qui le serrait fort contre lui, comme une peluche. Rien ne troublait le silence de la chambre…

… Sauf un certain archer… En caleçon et marcel violets :)

Xigbar *chuchotant* : Demyx endormi=fun time !

Il sauta prestement a terre et se mit à fredonner.

Xigbar : Mmmmh m *a terre*ti ti ladada mmh *approche sa main du visage de Demyx* mmh mmh mmmmmmh…. Geeuh ?

Un regard jaune perça les ténèbres.

Saïx : Grrr…

Demyx : Mmmh…

Saïx : GRAAAAAAAOOOO !

Xigbar : Heeeu AAAAAH !

Saïx se jeta sur Xigbar, terrorisé.

Demyx : Puppy ?

Le pauvre Demyx, la tête dans le cul, tourna la tête dans tous les sens.

Demyx :… Puppy ?

Saïx, haletant comme un chien, retourna vers lui ses doux yeux jaune en mettant ses bras sur le matelas.

Demyx :… Oh te voilà ! Qu'est ce que tu fais à cette heure, nigaud ?!

Demyx l'aida a remonter dans le lit. Saïx l'enlaça.

Xigbar : Oh mon dieu…

Demyx : Je ne peux pas dormir Puppy :3

Saïx : Mwooo…

Xigbar : .. Et moi t'en a rien a foutre…

Saïx servit d'oreiller a Demyx, tandis que Xigbar alla se soigner.

Le lendemain matin…

Xigbar entra en furie dans le bureau de Xemnas et l'attrapa par le col.

Xigbar : ON A BESOIN DE PARLER A PROPOS DE SAIX…

Xemnas : mais lache moi, on verra après !

Il alla dans sa chambre mettre ses bottes, mais quand il vit l'état de celles-ci…

Elles étaient mâchouillées, éventrées, démolies quoi.

Xemnas : Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuh…

?: Nom nom miam gnarm…

Xemnas: ?

Il reposa son pied.

?: Gnom nom nom miam gnam…

S'agenouilla et regarda sous le bureau.

Saïx mâchait une botte à talon. A Larxene… Ou Marly…

Xemnas *skeleton shock* :… SaÏx ?

Demyx *entrant dans la pièce*: Puppyyy?

Saïx, en entendant la voix de son supérieur, se redressa brusquement.

Saïx : Oh, bonjour Supérieur, en quoi puis je vous aider ?

Xemnas *pensée* : WHAT THE FUCK !?

Demyx: Puppy? Où est mon Puppy?

Saïx *redevint Saïx puppy* : Mmwo ?

Demyx l'appela d'une voix fesant tout a fait pitié et en se tapant les joues, qu'il avait gonflé d'air *ce mec est maso. D'abord les fesses…*

Xemnas : Saïx, as-tu une idée de quoi il parle ?... Saïx ?

Saïx était a quatre pattes, en train de remuer l'arrière-train comme un chien, tandis que, les genoux pliés et le torse droit avec les mains sur les cuisses…

Demyx : Qui c'est mon bon chien choou ?

Saïx : WOUAF ! WOUAAFF !

Xemnas *skeleton shock* : S… Saïx ?

Il se retourna et alla trouver Xigbar dans sa chamber.

Xemnas *shocked* : Ok Xigbar… Tu as raison… Il faut qu'on parle…

Xigbar : Désolé à propos de ce que tu as vu…

**Plus tard…**

Demyx marchait pour chercher Saïx, qui voulait jouer à cache cache.

Xigbar : Dem' ?

Le punk se retourna.

Xigbar : On doit parler de quelque chose, Mamour !:3

Demyx *terrorisé* :JE JURE QUE JE N'AI PAS VU LA LUNE DE QUELQU'UN AUJOURD'HUI ! *big WTF*

Xigbar et Xemnas apprécièrent la musique des criquets de la pitié et de l'ignorance, avant que ça face tilt.

Xemnas et Xigbar * Xemnas s'essuyant le nez et Xigbar aux anges, tout les deux perdant du sang par le nez et rougissant… Auraient-ils des secrets ?* : SOOOOUUUVENIIIIIRS !

Ils se rattrapèrent, se nettoyèrent et Xigbar accrocha affectueusement Demyx.

Xigbar : Non ! Nous devons parler à Saïx.

Demyx : Ah, Puppy ?

Xemnas perdit patience. Avec brusquerie il poussa le borgne et saisit le pauvre petit blond.

Xemnas : WTF qu'est ce qui va MAL avec lui ?!

Demyx : Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Puppy ?!

Xemnas :*tronche de poisson pané*….

Il administra une baffe magistrale au musicien.

Xemnas *colère* : il agit comme un CHIEN, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué !

Xigbar *colère meurtrière* *saisit Xemnas* *chuchote* : Maintenant tu va te calmer et lui parler correctement, salope…

Xemnas : QUOI.

Demyx : ah ah ah ah… Aïe…

Mais Saïx avait réagi a l'inquiétude de Demyx et est arrivé pile à la baffe…

Le mauvais moment quoi.

Xemnas : AAAAAHHHH !

Saïx : GrrrrrrrRRRRR…

Xigbar *pointant Saïx qui mordait une certaine partie de Xemnas *le bichon de Jacques Chirac, ça ne vous rappelle rien par hasard… ?** : EL O EEEL !

Xemnas : Ow…

Demyx : Puppy, ce n'est pas très poli…

Après avoir libéré Xemnas qui se frottait son derrière un peu irrité *tu m'étonnes :D* de l'emprise de Saïx qui es allé faire un câlin à son « maitre », Xigbar lui demanda de laisser ses supérieurs avoir une discussion de « grand garçon » *ne comptez pas l'âge mental* et d'aller dans sa chambre.

Xemnas *pensée* : Il… **m'a mordu le cul**… Mais c'est bizarre, je ne lui en veux pas…

Demyx : Bon, ok !

Il s'en alla.

Demyx : Mais ne soyez pas trop méchant ! C'est juste un puppy après tout !

Xigbar : Ok !

Après le départ du plus jeune…

Xigbar : Maintenant on est tout seul, on va pouvoir guérir ce puppy !

Xemnas : Uhm… Xigbar ?

Saïx avait repris sa forme « humaine » *il était en humain tout le long mais se comportais en chien* et les regardais avec plein de points d'interrogation autour de sa tête.

Xigbar lui expliqua son histoire.

A la fin…

Saïx :… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu me parles, numéro II…

Xigbar : *SHOCKED*

Xemnas : Crêpé, hein ?

Xigbar: Mais mon gars… nous l'avons… Guéri!

Xemnas appelle Demyx.

Xemnas: Essaye avec lui…

Demyx : Puppy !

Xigbar le montre a Saïx en le tenant par l'épaule.

Saïx : *halète de contentement*

Demyx : Ouaaaais…

Retirement de Demyx

Saïx :…

Remontrage de Demyx

Saïx : Mwouaf !

Demyx : Puppy !

Retirement de Demyx.

Xigbar : Mmmh…

Présentage de Xemnas.

Saïx :…

Un ange passa.

Xigbar : Mon gars, t'as besoin d'aide ! *en télépathie à Xemnas* : tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire :D*

Xemnas : Allons-y…

Il saisit le pauvre Devin Lunaire qui se posait des questions tout en étant entrainé dans la chambre de l'argenté.

Saïx : De l'aide ? Supérieur, je ne comprends pas. Comment je peux vous aidez si…

Demyx court et saute a côté de Saïx.

Demyx : PUUUPYYYYYYYY !

Saïx aboya et Xigbar vint chercher Demyx. Le bleu redevient normal et continua sa question comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Saïx :… Vous ne me dites pas ce qui ne va pas ?

Xemnas : *tête de poisson panée*…

Xigbar entraina Demyx dan sa chambre, barra la porte et s'approcha avec un drôle de regard du blond.

Xigbar : TOUT SEULS…

Demyx : Oh nooooon…

End :D


End file.
